


Well,Man's Stupid Jealousy,Am I Right?【嗨，男人愚蠢的嫉妒，我说得对啵？】【莱耶斯XReader】

by ftt35



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftt35/pseuds/ftt35
Summary: 和平世界AU设定，守望解散后莫里森过上了担当宋哈娜监护人的日子。新世界领养子女被指定在成立新家庭之前仍受监护人的掌控，监护人在特殊的时候仍旧可以对已经成年的领养子女实行一些约束，如'半禁足'——除了工作时间会被完全监视——说白了就是上下班接送，然后再被禁足在屋内。
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Well,Man's Stupid Jealousy,Am I Right?【嗨，男人愚蠢的嫉妒，我说得对啵？】【莱耶斯XReader】

拉锯战般的性爱最终结束在凌晨一点半，你们足足干了5个多小时。从开始的比谁第一发时间长，到后来的比谁先让你高潮。因为中途莱耶斯的作弊——“情不自禁”地摘下了保险套，后来便延展成了无休止的内射大战。

头脑一热的时候谁都有，更何况还是两个争着在你面前表现和宣示主权的男人。不过贴心的莫里森早就帮你想好了后路，在大战以两天一夜没睡的莱耶斯听从你好言相劝下无奈地认输睡去而告终后，莫里森及时叫了避孕药和私处冲洗器的急送，又订了另外一个房间带你去清理和休息。当一切整顿完毕，你和莫里森依偎着躺在整洁的被窝中，室内昏暗，只有丝缕月光从窗帘的缝隙倾漏在你脸上。莫里森将你整个圈在怀里，轻吻你的头发并劝你睡去。虽被折腾得浑身像散了架一样，眼皮也重得不像话，但你仍旧将脸深深地埋在莫里森的胸肌中，呼吸着男人身上独有的气息，闷声地嘟囔道。

『Papa，愿意听我简单地讲个故事么？』

『好的。』

『我的初夜对象，是杰西·麦克雷。』

那时你刚到莱耶斯家中，他任职暗影守望高级指挥官，平时根本没有时间管你。所幸你读的是寄宿学校，而且你和莱耶斯本来也不亲近，这样问题就不大。但正值青春期的少女不能完全没人监管，莱耶斯嘴上说着不在乎，可心里自是在意得紧怕你误入歧途。见莫里森几乎和自己同时领养了一个亚裔少女，年龄还相仿，便在教育上悄悄地有样学样起来。莫里森虽然身为守望先锋指挥官，但他对哈娜关怀备至，实在抽不出时间的时候，他也会把哈娜带到总部，并时而让曾和委员会合作过的天使安吉拉帮着参与哈娜的监护和教育。反观，暗影守望这边的工作相对隐秘危险，莱耶斯不能把你带来，你也并不感兴趣。转而委托莫伊拉时而去照看你，可人家沉浸于研究，对于看孩子这种麻烦的事只参与了两三次，便甩手给了麦克雷。

『杰西他……不算坏人。』

听到你这般评价，莫里森不由地漏出了一点笑声。

像你这种身世波折的少女自然一开始便把油腔滑调的麦克雷拒之心门之外，可相处久了，你发现他纵然放浪不羁，但还是有绅士和贴心的一面。在学校你也是很有人气的，但因为莱耶斯给麦克雷下了死命令，所以各种追求者都被麦克雷以巧妙或强硬的方式避退了。身边有这样一个守护神一般的男人存在，同学之间也逐渐产生了“麦克雷就是你男友”的这种说法。

转眼到了大学，你终于成年。麦克雷不出意外地向你告白了。你猜想莱耶斯应该不知道，所以姑且先答应了下来。见你不但因麦克雷的照看身后一个跟屁虫也没有地顺利从高校晋升大学，性格也开朗了很多，莱耶斯打心底里高兴。此时暗影守望也没有之前那么忙了，莱耶斯想从麦克雷处接手你的教育，可见你除了麦克雷谁也不亲近，心中别扭的苗子便悄然种下。终于在一次你和麦克雷约会稍晚归家后，莱耶斯便对你实行了'半禁足'，并同时派了麦克雷出了外勤任务。当时正值毕业前后，虽然你心中充满对麦克雷的惦念，但手头事情实在太多，莱耶斯也在身边如影随形，你只好先放下所有思量专心于眼前的正事。

终于在一个下雨的夜晚，你坐在床上看着散乱在自己身边的毕业证件出神，身后的窗户忽然传来轻叩的声音。你吃了一惊，拉开窗户，身着暗影制服的麦克雷正一脸痞笑地淋着雨蹲在你的窗外。你顾不得他满身淋漓将他拉进房间，伸手揽住他的脖颈便开始忘情地深吻。这一夜，你把自己交给了麦克雷。可当时的你不知道，接到外勤小队成功返还的莱耶斯唯独发现少了麦克雷回总部报到，便蹙着眉头风风火火地赶回了家中。他在半禁足你期间是有权持有你卧室的钥匙的，但他并没有礼貌性地敲门。

——因为当听到你和麦克雷在门内的喘息时，他就如雕像般呆立原地。

似是不死心，也似是鬼迷心窍，他轻轻地插入并旋动钥匙。你和麦克雷沉浸于彼此的温情，并没有意识到身后的门不自然地移开了一道缝。

你满面绯红的娇羞，难以压制的呻吟，和魅惑至极的身姿，除了映在了身前心爱的麦克雷眼中，也同样烧红了门后莱耶斯目眦尽裂的双眼。

『他给我留了最后的脸面，并没有在过程中直接闯进来。』

一场令人心跳的云雨过后，你心疼地抚摸着麦克雷肩上的新伤依偎在他胸口，麦克雷则抓过你纤细的手指放在唇边一吻。门口忽然传来了沉闷的敲门声，你和麦克雷在惊诧中抱在了一起。未等你们反应过来，莱耶斯冰冷的声音就在门后紧接着响起。

『杰西·麦克雷，我给你10秒钟时间滚下楼来！Vivian，你给我呆在房间里！』

你惴惴不安地瑟缩在被窝里，看着麦克雷安抚地揉了揉你的头发便穿着整齐下了楼去。你看着门扉开了又关，自己也连忙找齐了自己的衣物迅速穿上。当你手忙脚乱地扣好胸衣，楼下忽然传来一声巨响，你吓得顿住了身形，再侧耳去听，一阵上楼的脚步急急传来。你连忙将最后一件上衣套好，莱耶斯便满面怒火地破门而入。你寒噤地攒紧了被角，不知道莱耶斯要干什么。见他立在原地银牙咬碎，冷静了再冷静，然后站直身体哑了嗓子对你命令道。

『从今天开始好好休整，准备接下来的工作面试。我已经为你联系了三家，明天你优先去这三家看下。』

『杰西怎么了？你们……』

莱耶斯忽然瞪向你，见你立刻噤声，转身便下了楼，只留下冷冷的一句。

『杰西是谁？没听说过。』

后来杰西麦克雷就悄声无息地消失在你的生活中，你收到了他还安好的短信，但文中却提点到再也不见。你纵然心碎，但知道最主要的原因一定是莱耶斯。你还处于半禁足的状态，只能照着莱耶斯的意思来回奔波。终于你接到了理想的offer，一周之后就要去上班，莱耶斯也许诺今晚吃完晚饭便解除你的禁足。晚上，你早早地做好晚饭，坐在餐桌前等着莱耶斯归来。脚上的禁足芯片是他特地从暗影工程部订做的，在他离屋监视期间你要是擅自离开便会立刻触发警报。你垂目看着脚边闪着绿光的东西脸上冰寒无比，心想马上就要与这个东西告别了，却未想莱耶斯第一次爽了你的约。

直至深夜，门口才响起一声闷响，你睡眼惺忪地从沙发起身去开门，原来是莱耶斯醉倒在门口。幸好他还是有点意识的，你才半架着他扔到沙发上，就已经累了一身汗。你看着醉得直说胡话的莱耶斯，只得无奈地叹了口气，转身刚想去收拾餐桌，却被男人的大手拉住了脚踝。

『Vi……没了那个忘恩负义的家伙，我该怎么锁住你？』

『好了，Vidol，你不用再接着往下说了。』

莫里森收紧了自己的怀抱，你在他怀中闭上双眼深呼吸，思绪逐渐从过往的记忆中抽回。手边是莫里森坚实的后背，你忍不住轻轻地用指尖勾勒起他健美的肌肉线条。

『虽然只有那一次……但他做的太过了，我们足足半个月没说话。』

听完你和莱耶斯的故事，莫里森拥抱着你，沉默地一下下抚摸着你还有些濡湿的头发，忽然矮下身贴近你的耳朵暖声笑道。

『Vidol，你有没有意识到，其实你很喜欢肌肤相亲的拥抱。』

听了莫里森的叙述，你猛然意识到即使无关情欲，你仍旧如藤蔓一般全身缠着绕莫里森，好像恨不得化在他的怀抱中。

『这正是你缺乏安全感的证明。』

莫里森伸手抚上你的脸，见你终于仰头看向他，他便向你展露了温暖无比的温柔笑容。

『看起来你急需一个称职的Papa和一个可以托付终生的人，我可以拥有这个荣幸吗，道克西小姐？』

见你噗嗤一声笑了出来，莫里森又暖笑着加了一句。

『真希望下次可以在我的卧室和你一起起床，这样不但可以给你早上的抚慰，还可以煮些早粥给你喝。』

『粥？』

这个词你已经几年没有听过身边人说过了，同时你也惊诧于莫里森怎么知道粥这样东西的。

『我以前就觉得你的姓氏耳熟，结合你的身世我终于想起来了。安吉拉曾经说过，和哈娜一批的被领养者里有一个亚裔女孩是被二次领养，第一任寄养家庭也是亚洲人。打小经历了十几年的传统礼教熏陶，想必这也是你始终不肯改姓的原因吧。』

『唔……』

你及时扎进莫里森的怀抱，不愿他看到你动容的表情。

『莫里森，你果然是上天派来的。』

待莱耶斯从昏睡中醒来，已经是第二天下午2点了。他揉了揉睡乱的头发坐起身，看你翘着二郎腿坐在对面的沙发上百无聊赖地玩着手机，一时记不起自己身在何处。见你抬眼瞥了自己一眼，又垂目继续摆弄手机，莱耶斯这才拖着自己健壮的裸体从床上下来。

『浑身酸痛吧。』

『不，神清气爽。』

莱耶斯伸了个懒腰，似乎真的精神不错。你翻了个白眼，当真不知道他前几天全程出外勤的时候过的是何种日子。见莱耶斯似乎向你走来，你头也不抬地指了指卫生间命令道。

『去冲个澡吧，衣服我已经帮你整理好搭在衣架上了。』

『Vi，你……状态如何？』

见莱耶斯有些担心地看着你，你似是自豪地朝着莱耶斯双手一展——干净利落，妆都化好了。

『不用担心，从里到外都干净整洁，该做的善后莫里森都已经做了，等你洗漱完咱们就可以走了。』

『别和我提那童子军……』

听到莫里森的名字，莱耶斯瞬间脸色变臭，一脸不悦地将目光移开。你无奈地耸耸肩，对着别扭着脸的莱耶斯说道。

『人家还说了，下次你要是再打扰我们的约会……』

『我什么时候允许你和他约会了？』

莱耶斯忽得双手一抵，充满威胁地将你锁在沙发上，目光仍是一如既往的凛冽。

『你是我的。』

『是……是……我的小洞洞(pxssy)永远都是你的……』

看你面无表情地用曾几何时的NG语句敷衍自己，莱耶斯顿时哑然。见熟识了良久的男人由一脸霸道转为半脸尴尬，你终于不忍心，揽住男人的脖颈，认真地和他贴上额头。

『莱耶斯……要知道，现在不该是你再次约束我的心，而是该尝试赢回我的心(win my heart back)的时候了，』

终于，你和洗漱一新威风凛凛的莱耶斯出了酒店。因为突然的到访，莱耶斯的停车费高得吓人，但男人丝毫没犹豫，随手刷了自己的黑卡，又在等出口的起落架的时候从后座取来一个颇为华丽的纸质包装袋递给你。

『上次撕坏你衣服的补偿。』

『……』

看着袋内款式完全对你口味的高档上衣，你深知老头子一定让桑布拉帮他做了参谋。虽然说起来俗气，但莱耶斯低调的作风和阔气的出手从某个角度来说也是挺迷人的。

车子行驶在路上，百无聊赖地望着窗外的你忽然被手机的全息智能通话唤回了神，看了发来邀请的人，你震惊地坐直了身体。

『杰西？！嗨！』

你接受了邀请，半身的杰西麦克雷便出现在你身前。你又惊又喜，几欲落泪，连忙把手机往外放了放，以求自己的投影更适合杰西观看。身旁的莱耶斯只是瞥了一眼，仍旧全神贯注地开车，似乎麦克雷的突如其来的来电并没让他感到丝毫的意外。

『嗨！我甜美的小鸟，你最近好吗？』

杰西的投影微笑着朝你挥了挥手，可你一瞬间便发现了违和的地方。

『杰西你的左手怎么了？怎么换了机械义肢？……Oh my god莱耶斯你对他做了什么？！』

你思索了一下惊呼着狠狠地拍向莱耶斯，莱耶斯虽然不会受到你这点攻击的影响——更因为他还要专心开车，他却忙略带委屈语气地解释道。

『看在老天爷的份上，我什么都没对他做过好吗？！为什么你第一反应就是我对他做了什么？』

『因为'来自暗影守望最高指挥官的友情提示——'』

『'随便追求Vivian，便打断你一条腿；随便触碰Vivian，就扯下你一条胳膊哦。'』

见投影中的麦克雷极其配合地回应你说出了当年自己让麦克雷传达给Vi学校跟屁虫们的名言铁律，莱耶斯无奈地翻了白眼，将车换成自动驾驶模式。

『照这么说，你还应该有个机械腿的义肢。嘿，臭小子，把你的腿也给Vi看一下。』

『哈，很遗憾，我的腿可是肉的。』

投影中的麦克雷提了提身下的两条腿，图像中这才投现出来——确实是健康的两条腿。但他见你捂住了嘴眼泪扑簌簌地流下，瞬间便慌了神。

『天啊，我的杰西，离开的这几年你到底都经历了什么……』

『别哭，我的小鸟儿。』

杰西的投影想伸手为你擦去眼泪，可湛蓝的手指却径直穿过你的脸颊。

『……你不用担心，我很好。别管我经历了什么，这也都是我自己选择的道路。』

『你在哪？』

『我么？在一个你意想不到的地方吧。』

麦克雷抬手敲了敲自己这边类似边框的地方，身后的风景便也投射到全息像里。那是个陌生的街道，你向莱耶斯投以询问的眼神，莱耶斯也摇了摇头。

『好了，竞猜时间到。』

麦克雷打了个响指，图像再次变成他自己一个人。

『这次我特地打电话过来，是有几句话和曾经的老大说。』

『很遗憾我可没什么要和你说的。』

闻言回话的莱耶斯淡漠地将目光从全息图上转开，转手又将车调回了手动驾驶。你推了手把方向盘的莱耶斯的肩膀，麦克雷却哼笑了一下，自顾自地说道。

『莱耶斯，小鸟儿是个好女孩。我可是花了5年时间陪伴她才赢得她的爱。要知道，4年她才答应我的告白，半年我才吻到她的唇，亲眼见我经历了生死劫后她才郑重地把自己交给了我。这样的一个女孩，她永远值得你对她更好。』

车内的空气忽然安静，莱耶斯终于再度瞥了全息图一眼，又看你因麦克雷的话而默默地红起眼眶，沉默了几秒。

『你的本领都是我教的，还轮不到你来教我做事。』

『好极了，看来他是听进去了。』

麦克雷微笑着耸了耸肩，转而向你。虽然眼中充满不舍与留恋，但仍旧向你递出了一记飞吻，然后便悄然关掉了视频通话。

『God,I miss him.』

看你捂住红肿的双眼深深地叹了口气，莱耶斯却一路无话，径直驱车载你回到基地。

车停在了自家的车库，你沉浸在见过麦克雷的思绪中有些失魂落魄地下了车，莱耶斯仍旧没有说话，只是沉默地跟在你身后。进到了室内，见桑布拉将整理好的文件堆在了莱耶斯的工作台人却不见，你就知道她完成任务已经离开。刚想泄了气上楼回卧室，忽得莱耶斯在身后霸道地将你圈至怀中。

『莱耶斯……我很累了……』

『别离开我(Don't leave me)。』

你浑身一震。

这句话莱耶斯只对你说过一次，一如你和他以往的性事一般。

像莱耶斯这种人，是几乎从不和任何人示弱的。

那夜事后他瘫倒在泪流满面满身红痕的你的身上，搂紧了想要无力推开他的你，将脸深深埋在你肩头，如魇住般一遍遍地沉声低喃。

『别离开我，求你(please)。』

或许这也是你为什么没有把那件事披露，并仍旧和他在一个屋檐下继续生活的原因吧。

『好了……』

你转身揽住他的脖颈，在他脸颊上递上安慰的一吻。

『我不会离开的，你不是早就知道吗。』

莱耶斯顺势擒住了你的嘴唇，从浅吻到啃咬，再到控制不住将你打横抱起，径直往楼上卧室走去。你被粗暴地扔在自己柔软的床上，未等你搪手拒绝，莱耶斯便无言地覆身压了上来。

『够了莱耶斯，昨晚已经够疯狂了……我需要休息。』

『Vi，I need this.』

莱耶斯没有在你身上肆意，而是侧身躺在你的身旁，伸出臂膀将你深深地拥入怀中。

『我想和你两个人，没有那个童子军在旁边捣乱。就你和我，这对我来说多重要，你知道吗？』

你听了莱耶斯的告白，无言地将脸埋在他的外套前襟，良久，才闷声说道。

『这外套……一股火药味儿……』

莱耶斯闻言顿了顿，似是有些动容，他低头温柔地吻上你的长发。

『Vi，以前亏欠你的，请给我时间让我好好偿还。』

当你被莱耶斯无套的阴茎以背后式的姿势强硬地插入时，你便知道自己心软的纵容是个错误。

『嗯——啊！不要！不……唔！不要直接插进来啊！』

莱耶斯又坏心地用力地顶了一下，见你哭叫着软瘫在自己身下，再一次用力地捞起你的腰身，俯在你的耳边暧昧地低喘道。

『放心，我会好好地全部射进去的。』

『不——啊！』

『Vi……你喜欢我射在里面，你知道的。昨天你夹着我的腰哭着求我的样子，可深深地烙在我脑海里了。』

『唔……啊！啊——不！莱耶斯……你个老混蛋……我……我要杀了你——啊！』

莱耶斯拉起哭喘不已的你的右手反手抚摸上他疤痕交错的胸膛，那里的鼓动却异常的欢悦。

『可以的，Vi，我愿意为你去死。』

【Fxck，这个老男人果然是混蛋，又无赖至极！】

天已经黑了下来，当莱耶斯第三次插入你被内射得一塌糊涂的秘处时，你无力地颤动了一下，抬腿踹了他肩膀一脚。

『这次……可没人给你善后了。』

『这是自然，我肯定比童子军做得干净利落，你就安心躺着享受便可。』

莱耶斯足足搞了三次，才把你抱到浴室清理。善后的用具还在路上，洗澡的过程中听闻你在莫里森的手中潮吹过，莱耶斯不顾你的脱力，硬是叼着你的耳尖给你来了一场酣畅淋漓的手活。浴室内热气蒸腾，你依偎着莱耶斯雄伟的胸膛，一边被粗暴地揉捏着乳头，一边被强迫大张着双腿接受激烈的抚慰。当你控制不住反手抓住莱耶斯的肩膀尖叫着高潮时，不由地无奈地在心中叹道。

【男人愚蠢的嫉妒(man's stupid jealousy)，真是让人招架不能。】


End file.
